


Batter's Up

by Netcord2002



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-19
Updated: 2004-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netcord2002/pseuds/Netcord2002
Summary: This is purely for fun... written on request of a friend far away.





	Batter's Up

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

   


 

**Batter's Up**

**by: Netcord**

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Aaron Sorkin, whom I miss more everyday.  
**Summary:** This is purely for fun.....written on request of a friend far away. 

"Sir, I know you don't like the word 'stress', but I can't help noticing that you seem a little more tense today than usual." 

"Stanley what's your point?" Jed looked slightly miffed. He could almost always divert Stanley away from conversations that made him uncomfortable. On the other hand he had to admit that Stanley was a very bright guy. Almost his match in that department, but Jed still put up a good smoke screen when it came to personal matters. Stanley should earn that $375.00 an hour after all. If he was being really honest Stanley should bring in a large fan with him for most of his visits in the White House. Jed had learned to enjoy these sessions quite a bit. Once a month he could relax and chat with a non-judgemental outsider who treated him like an ordinary person. Stanley had been pretty clear on that point, when he said "I will be the only person in the world, besides your family, who doesn't care that you are the President of the United States." That was ballsy, but he was right to set the ground rules. Stanley was always respectful of Jed's position. He did however not give an inch when Jed tried to jerk him around. Jed admired Stanley for his even temperament, never showing fear or backing down in the face of Jed's piercing glare. 

" Mr. President, you have been up out of your chair every five minutes, pacing and glancing at your watch You have run your hand through your hair at least ten times since I arrived." 

"I knew you were an observant guy Stanley. I guess that comes with your training though." 

"Yes,Sir." Stanley smiles as Jed jumps up once again and gazes out the study window. 

"Well I guess I should admit I have been feeling a little edgy lately..." They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Both men turned to see Abbey peeking in . 

"Oh good, Mrs. Bartlet. I wasn't sure if your schedule would allow you to make it today." Stanley rises as Abbey comes in and shuts the door behind her. Jed looks confused as Stanley motions for her to take a seat on the couch opposite the chair he had been sitting in. "Sir would you please sit down." He pointed back at Jed's usual chair. Stanley waits for Jed to take his seat and then explains, " Mr. President, Ma'am...when Leo called to set up this appointment with me he suggested that perhaps it would be worthwhile for me to meet with both of you . I know we haven't done this before, but sometimes it's useful to get an added point of view. Leo felt if I came at midday I could catch both of you over the lunch hour. So...I'm very glad to see that it has worked out." 

Despite Stanley's light and optimistic attitude Jed was highly suspicious of the purpose of this joint meeting. Abbey had never been included in their sessions before. Jed felt relieved that he could talk man to man with Stanley without having to worry about hurting anyone's feelings or holding back unless he chose to. Abbey, more than any other person on earth, could see right through him in an instant. This was not going to be a picnic or anything like it. 

"Sir, when talking to Leo and others in the White House the general consensus was that you have been quite tense lately. They are becoming concerned. I thought that since Mrs. Bartlet is not only your wife , but also a doctor, that she could lend insight or perhaps suggest ways that you can address the stress in your daily life." 

At that Jed lets out a loud snort of disgust. "Stanley are you saying you have spies in the White House who report back to you?" 

"Sir, your staff are not spies." 

"Jed , Stanley is just trying to get the bigger picture." 

"Yeah, well I'm not happy with the idea that my staff is keeping an eye on me." Jed pops up out of his chair once again, runs his fingers through his hair and glances at his watch. 

"Sir is there anything in particular that has been bothering you lately?" 

Jed looks from Stanley to Abbey and back again. He shoves his hands down into his pockets contemplating the pattern on the rug for a long moment. Looking back up he lets out a self conscious chuckle. 

"Look, both of you...to be perfectly honest I have been having a little trouble adjusting to some of the new life style changes Abbey has been advocating lately." 

"Jed, what life style changes are we talking about?" Abbey crosses her arms over her chest and looks him straight in the eyes. 

" For one the changes in my diet are killing me.I'm starving. You try being the leader of the free world on an empty stomach." 

" An empty stomach, Sir?" 

"Stanley, are you aware that I am forbidden to eat roast beef sandwiches at lunch? I am brought salads at least five days a week. I consider that to be cruel & unusual." 

" Jed, I 'm trying to get you on a healthier diet so we can get your blood pressure and cholesterol under control. Sweety it's not the roast beef that concerns me so much as the late night snacks." 

"I don't know what you mean, Abigail." 

" Jed, last week I woke at at 2:30 AM to find you in the kitchen unscrewing oreos and dunking them in a tall glass of milk" 

"I couldn't sleep." 

" The time before that you were diving into a large bowl of vanilla bean ice cream with butterscotch sauce drizzled all over the top." 

"God I love butterscotch." 

" Frankly I could think of better uses for butterscotch, but we don't need to talk about that here ." 

They both turn when Stanley clears his throat. 

"Sir, sometimes people eat comfort foods when they are finding life a little too stressful. I understand that changes are sometimes difficult to get use to." 

"Stanley are you agreeing with my wife? I thought we were men...there should be some sort of bond. Don't you think?" 

" I would never take sides, Sir. Is there anything besides the food issues that you would like to discuss?" 

"Yes! Abbey has limited me to one bourbon a night. And my cigarettes have mysteriously disappeared from all my usual hiding places. I'm telling you there are spies lurking in this building. Even Ron's boys are no long on my side." 

"Sir, are you suggesting some sort of conspiracy?" 

"Absolutely." Jed glares at Abbey. "You have everyone tip toeing around here." Spinning back towards Stanley, " The First Lady seems to wield more power than the President." 

"Sir, let's discuss the methods you use to relieve the tension." 

"Yes, let's. You know Stanley, the President is very physical guy, if you get my drift. But it should not be a substitute for good communication. When he gets annoyed or stressed out he tends to yell a lot and loves to pound his fist on his desk for emphasis. And of course you have witnessed the pacing and other nervous habits." 

"I don't have nervous habits." Jed shrugs in exasperation. 

"Like I was saying he gets very impatient, often interrupting others when they are trying to make a point." 

"I apologize....look I know I can be short with people sometimes, but I just want things to move along. When I sit in meeting after meeting I just need to get up and move. I think better on my feet. And as far as that other thing is concerned I've never heard you complaining, Abigail." 

Stanley stands to face the President. "Okay, there is no doubt you are under all kinds of pressure I will never be able to fully understand. We need to find ways for you to shed the resulting stress." 

" How about a sauna?" Jed suggests hopefully. 

"A sauna, Mr. President?" 

"Yeah. I hear they are great for loosening up and relaxing.I'm considering having one built down in the White House gym area." 

"Well that's a thought Sir, but I was hoping for something more immediate." Stanley reaches down beside his chair to reveal a large blue gym bag. 

"Stanley are you planning an extended stay?" 

"No Sir." 

"I thought perhaps you had brought your nightgown on this trip. What's in the bag?" 

"Mr. President our time is almost up for today. With Mrs. Bartlet here I thought maybe we'd try something different to end our session." Jed and Abbey eyed the gym bag with growing curiosity. They were both surprised when Stanley produced two huge red foam bats. "OK, Sir, Ma'am I will give you about 5 minutes to whack away at each other. There is no danger and you can feel free to express yourselves." 

Jed narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "Stanley I don't think...I'm not dressed for this kind of thing." 

Abbey has brightened up considerably. "Oh Jed, really. Loosen your tie for God's sake." 

"OK, look just don't mess up my hair, I have to go back to the office when we're done here....." 

Before he finished speaking Abbey's first blow hit him full force on the side of the head. His bangs fell all askew over his forehead. 

"Alright, look..." Smack, the second blow connected strongly to his diaphram knocking his wind out. 

"What's the matter there Jethro? Don't let my size hold you back," Abbey laughed. 

Jed squares himself, winds up and lets it go. He connects a direct shot to Abbey's rear, knocking her into the large leather chair. Being quite agile, she springs up and kicks off her 3" heels to get better traction.Abbey whacks Jed a few more times...he is getting a sort of wild look in his eyes. His breathing has definitely become deep and fast. He loosens his tie and unbuttons the top two buttons of his collar. Stanley is just about to call time when Jed suddenly throws down his bat and lunges at Abbey with both hands outstretched. Unprepared for this assault Abbey falls back onto the oversized leather coach. Jed lands right on top of her. 

"Sir, you're not playing by the rules....no touching allowed. Times up!" 

On second glance Stanley realizes the President is nibbling on his wife's neck and her hands are clutching at his rear. 

"Well then I guess we're done for today." 

Jed and Abbey look up in unison..."Shut up! Get out!" 

*************** 

Stanley makes a hasty exit into the hall shutting the door securely behind him. He looks at the agents standing watch and smiles. 

"You may want to notify Mr. McGarry that the Presindent will be taking an extended lunch hour today." 

*************** 

"Jed?" 

Mmmm?" 

"I think we scared Stanley." 

" Oh he'll get over it. He wants me to relieve my stress. I'm relieving my stress." 

"I'm not so sure this is what he had in mind." 

"Sweet thing, not so much with the talking...." Jed's eager mouth covered hers as his hand made it's way up her thigh under her skirt. Abbey quickly unbutton his shirt leaving his tie dangling around his neck like a leash. Jed cupped her rear pulling her hips tight against his. With Abbey's skirt now riding up above her hips Jed turns his attention to opening her blouse without tearing the fabric. He could feel his heart pounding and tried to slow his breathing to get himself under control. His adrenaline was flowing way out of bounds. And his level of arousal was peaking fast. This was probably not what Stanley had anticipated , but damn Abbey really had his blood pumping. Abbey tugged at Jed's belt. It was hard to maneuvre with his weigh pressing down on her. The backs of her bare thighs were sticking to the leather cushions making it even more difficult to center herself under him. She grabbed at his zipper yanking down with exceptional force. Feeling how excited Jed had become so quickly only made Abbey more determined to get their clothes out of the way. Jed tried to raise himself enough to give her room to get his pants off over his hips. While Abbey struggled with her task, Jed slid his hand into the front of her panties, down far enough to feel how wet she had become. This only quickened his effort to reach his goal. He used the back of his hand to push her panties down , but rather than slide off as he had hoped there was a distinct tearing sound. OK, well Victoria Secrets loved it when he called. Abbey lifted both her legs allowing Jed to settle down between her thighs. This was not the slow deliberate lovemaking he was use to. He could feel his blood pressure rising. There was no music. No candles or soft sheets. Abbey was responding to his every move with one of her own. This was pure animal desire....and he loved every second it. Feeling Abbey licking and sucking at his chest, Jed thrust his fully hardened erection into her as deeply as he could. Pushing up from the couch with both hands, Jed drove his hips forward with all his weight. The leather made a satisfying sound as he pressed in harder with each successive thrust. His blue eyed gaze locked onto Abbey's face, loving the look of passion he found there. Abbey placed her hands on his biceps gripping with all her might. There was sure to be marks left to remind them of their combined effort. Abbey arched up into him as Jed sucked in one last lung full of air. Waves of pleasure flowed through her. She clenched tightly around him causing Jed to throw his head back calling her name as his own climax overtook him. 

Collapsing on top of Abbey, Jed lay his head on her chest. They held each other tight and gasped for breath for several minutes. Abbey gently ran her fingers through his hair. The back of his shirt was drenched with perspiration. Jed lifted his head to look at his wife's green eyes. They simultaneously burst out laughing. 

"Babe, I said you were a physical guy, but wow...." 

"Yeh, well you provoked me." 

"Do you feel better?" 

"Well if this doesn't result in me having a heart attack, I'd say I am feel quite calm and relaxed actually." 

There was a soft knock at the door...Jed sat up and tried to pull his shirt back together over his chest, never mind the fact that his trousers were still down around his ankles. Abbey pushed her skirt back over her hips. Jed pointed a casual finger towards her black lace bra and Abbey hastily began to rebutton her blouse. Standing on unsteady legs Jed pulled his pants back up finding his zipper had several broken teeth. The knock came again, a little louder this time. 

"Mr. President....?" Charlie spoke through the thick oak door. "Sir, Mr. McGarry was wondering if you'd be returning to the office anytime soon." 

" Charlie tell Leo I got a little overheated during lunch and I'll need a shower before I come back down. I'll stop by his office shortly." 

Hearing Charlie's receding footsteps their laughter erupted once again. 

"We're quite a pair, you and I. Stanley will never invite me to another session now that he knows the effect I have on you." 

"He should have been warned. This is all Leo's fault." 

Abbey rose grabbing Jed by the mangled tie hanging from his neck. 

"Come on lover boy let's get you cleaned up, before Stanley comes back with a straight jacket." 

" Abbey do you think he'll ever come back?" 

"Jed, you are his most puzzling case. Stanley loves a puzzle." 

*************** 

Wearing a newly pressed suit, starched blue shirt, red striped tie, and neatly combed hair Jed made his way through the West Wing. As he passed, staffers rose to their feet turning to look with surprised expressions. Jed smiled and nodded walking briskly towards Leo's office door. Margaret greeted him warmly indicating that Leo was waiting . Margaret's eyes narrowed when she saw the President holding a large red foam bat behind his back. He opened the door to the inner office finding Leo sitting at his desk. Jed grinned broadly. 

"Leo, there is something I want to discuss with you...." 


End file.
